Ichigo's Sacrifice!
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Aizen makes a new Arrancar to turn Rukia against Ichigo. Can Ichigo kill Rukia? What will he do?


**Ichigo's Sacrifice!**

It was 9:00 AM in Karakura Town. Ichigo slowly lifted his head and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He yawned and looked over at the closet to see if Rukia was there. Rukia slid the closet door and walked over to Ichigo.

"Well, it looks like we have a free day today Ichigo" Rukia said.

"Yeah, let's hope so. It would be great if we could go one day without fighting some enemy" Ichigo said.

They both walked outside and started down the sidewalk.

"Hey Ichigo, You think we could check out some of the stores here? The real world has a lot of interesting things" Rukia said with excitement.

"Ugh, yeah, sure thing" Ichigo said as they walked towards one of the many clothing stores.

Though in Los Noches, things were much different. Aizen has used the Hogyoku to make an Arrancar. Its abilities could only be used once. It would slash its opponent and die afterwards. But when the target is slashed, it will try to kill his/her closest friend. Aizen knew Rukia was very close to Ichigo, and if Rukia tried to kill him, he thought Ichigo would back down. Ichigo wouldn't have the heart to kill Rukia.

Back in Karakura town, Ichigo and Rukia were at one of the clothing stores. Rukia kept picking out many clothing items and showed them to Ichigo.

"Ugh, Rukia, you know, there are other stores besides clothing ones. How about we check out the arcade? I'm sure you will love that" Ichigo said.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to be stuck shopping for clothes. I'm not an idiot Ichigo" said Rukia.

Ichigo sighed as they continued shopping. About 30 minutes later, they both walked out, with Ichigo carrying a huge bag of clothing.

"Thanks Ichigo. Now, if you wanted to go to the arcade, we can go there now" Rukia said while smiling.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just drop off these clothes at the house first" Ichigo said with a tiresome look in his face.

They both walked back to his house and dropped off the clothes and started to walk towards the arcade.

"It's almost hard to believe how great today is. Good temperature, and plenty of things to do" Rukia said with joy.

"Yeah, it's a pretty good day. Look, we're here" Ichigo pointed to the building.

They both walked inside and got coins to play the games. They took photos of themselves and played every arcade in the room.

"Well, it looks like I'm broke now" Ichigo said.

"That's ok Ichigo. I had fun" said Rukia while laughing.

The Arrancar that Aizen had made entered Karakura town through a small garganta. It masked its spiritual pressure so that it couldn't be spotted. It made its way to where Rukia was and stood on top of a building and got ready to attack. While Ichigo and Rukia walked down the sidewalk, it made its move. It quickly jumped down and slashed a small cut in Rukia's back. And then it vanished into thin air.

"Agh!" Rukia yelled as she was surprised.

Ichigo quickly turned around.

"What's the matter Rukia, what happened!" Ichigo said loudly.

"I…I'm not sure. I think I got cut by something" she said.

Rukia lifted up her shirt to see the cut. It was small.

"That's nothing to worry about. It's just a small cut" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I suppose your right" said Rukia s they continued walking.

A few minutes later, Rukia started to feel bad. She stopped and grabbed her head with both of her hands. Ichigo turned around and looked at her.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Ichigo said confused.

She then didn't speak, but drew her Zanpakuto.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she ran at him with her sword in her hand. Luckily they left their Gigai's at the house in case an enemy did appear. Ichigo quickly pulled out Zangetsu to block her attack.

"RUKIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo yelled.

"I won't be satisfied until your DEAD!" yelled Rukia.

Ichigo didn't know what to think, and he couldn't kill Rukia. So all he did was block. Rukia stopped and stood still as she pointed her sword at him.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she yelled.

A huge wall of ice came rushing towards Ichigo as his eyes widened. He tried to get away, but it caught his left arm. Rukia slowly walked towards him with an expression of hate on her face.

"Damnit…. DAMNIIT!" Ichigo yelled as he ripped his arm out of the wall of ice.

Ichigo flash stepped towards the lake down below. Rukia quickly followed. She flash stepped near Ichigo and swung her sword in many directions trying to behead him. Ichigo blocked them all and kicked her in the stomach as he pulled back. The weather was dark now, and began to rain slightly. Ichigo didn't have the gut to slash her with his sword. The only thing he could do was block. He didn't see any way out of this and began to slightly cry a little. Because it was raining, you couldn't tell. Rukia kept slashing at Ichigo and Ichigo still blocked with all of his effort. Rukia stabbed the ground in front of her in a semi-circle. Ichigo knew what was happening and was in a bad place for it.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia yelled as the ice came blasting towards Ichigo.

"Getsuga, Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his sword upwards to drive the ice in a different direction. The wave of Getsuga Tensho was merely inches away from cutting off Rukia's right hand. Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho hitting Rukia's Ice created a fog, and made it hard to see. They fought for several minutes. It then started to pour down rain. They were both drenched and tired.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia yelled.

The blast of ice hit Ichigo's arms and legs pinning him to the ground while the rain pounded his face.

"Rukia….If it takes my life in order for you to be happy once again, then it shall happen. I love you Rukia."

He started to cry hard as the rain hit his face.

"I know I can't kill you. You're Rukia. And I will never kill you. I LOVE YOU RUKIA! AND IF YOU HAVE TO KILL ME TO BE HAPPY, THEN DO IT NOW!" Ichigo screamed as he cried.

Rukia lifted her sword and stabbed Ichigo through the heart. Ichigo coughed and gasped for air for just a brief second, and then his eyes closed. Rukia stared at Ichigo for a minute. Then, she dropped her sword. She didn't know what happened. She dropped to her knees, and started to cry as she looked upon Ichigo's dead body.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGOOOO! NOOOOO!" Rukia screamed as she held her hands on the back of her head while crying.

She grasped onto his arm as the rain still pounded down. She couldn't do anything but cry. She cried for several minutes while she clutched Ichigo's arm.

"I'm….I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled.

She laid her head on Ichigo's chest and cried once more.

She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

The next day they had a huge funeral at the Soul Society. Rukia told them what happened, but she was not punished. Though From that day on, she thought of Ichigo every day, and prayed every day next to a memorial they built. And of course, she would cry every day.

"I love you Ichigo."


End file.
